This present disclosure relates to flow control valves that control the flow of particulate, such as is used in media blasting, shot peening, or other systems where the user desires to control the flow of different types of flowable particulate and sense the amount passing through the valve. Existing flowable particulate valves in the art suffer from complexity, manufacturability, and functionality issues. Most valves use a fixed orifice and a movable pintle that retracts to allow media to flow. The pintle is spring-loaded to bias it towards the closed position, creating issues for assembly and maintenance. The spring can wear, break, or become damaged, creating functionality issues. When actuated, the pintle can bounce, creating control problems. Another problem is having closed loop control of the valve by knowing exactly the amount of media that is being dispensed. Other designs use a deflected beam as a means to measure, while others use optical or other sensing technology. An improved valve with media sensing is needed.